Happiness!
by FunnyLove18
Summary: Kira and Cagalli will know more about life and happiness through someone they didn't expect. Who are these 'someone? Post - GSD. my own version FINAL PLUS will be the final chap :D Read and Review Please!
1. Happiness for Cagalli

**Happiness for Cagalli**

**Author's Notes:**

Sup pips! I wrote this story out of boredom and laziness.

Yeah, I know, I had listed 3 new stories in my profile but here I am with something else. Don't worry, I'll write those 3 when I have enough time and when I have finally decided what to write first.

Anyways, this story just popped up in my head when I'm scanning my laptop and saw a video of the last part of Chobits. Hope you will enjoy it. This happens after GSD, I really mean AFTER their battle in destroying Requiem.

**Disclaimer: **I owned it during approximately 12 – 10 in the morning. Yeah, it's in my dreams!

* * *

><p><strong>Cagalli's POV<strong>

Finally, the battle is over. Lacus just called from the Eternal to break me the news. She also said that Eternal together with its crew would return to PLANTS. The high council of PLANTS requested her presence. Maybe she will be the next chairwoman, I really hope so though.

I was also informed that the Archangel and its crew would return to Orb. My people are ecstatic to welcome their war heroes. I cannot be any happier too. We all gather in the harbor waiting for Archangel to land in our shores.

While waiting, I can't help but think about him. When I say him, I'm talking about… Shinn Asuka? Puh - lease! Who the hell am I kidding? Of course it's Athrun. I sighed as I started thinking about him.

Is he in the Eternal or the Archangel? I wonder. I presume he's in Eternal but why do I keep on hoping that he will be here today.

But still… Even if he will come back, nothing will change. We can't be like any normal couple. I will still put Orb first before him. He doesn't deserve that kind of love! I will only cause him pain… right?

_No…_

Huh? Who's that?

_It's me._

Is this what I get when I'm talking to myself? Man, I'm going crazy!

_Let's go back to the topic, Cagalli. No, you're not right._

I don't know, conscience. I really don't know now what's right. (Yeah, she thinks it's her conscience, but is it?) If we're together, many will object. Me, being a natural and he, being a coordinator aren't helping either. Like I said earlier, I will only cause him pain.

_But not being able to be together is more painful, right?_

I think so…

_You have found the person of your own, Cagalli. Please don't let it go._

Yeah, I found him but that is just the beginning of something more painful. It's painful to be with someone knowing that you can't do anything for that person. Watching him in pain is more painful so I need to disappear from his life.

_But still, not being able to be with him is the most painful…_

Because I love him, I will let him go.

_You love him but you're leaving him?_

That is for the sake of his happiness.

_Happiness… what is that for you, Cagalli?_

Happiness… that is… "Athrun…" I heard myself mumbled his name.

_This is your happiness?_

My happiness is he... My happiness is only with that person…

_Although it may become painful… Although your heart will ache…_

Still, I… love him

_Right…_

The Archangel has arrived and everyone cheered. All of its crew stepped down one by one. I waved at Miriallia as she flashed me a smile. Captain Ramius came to me to shake my hands followed by Mwu La Fllaga. I believe they were the last persons in the ship. I could feel heart sank. But I see a spark of light or hope as a figure is stepping down the ship. All my expectations are so high up but now I see it crashing down. The last figure in the ship was Shinn Asuka. He looked at me but I was relieved that there is no more hatred in his eyes. Well, maybe a little.

And there you have it, Cagalli Yula Attha, there is no Athrun Zala aboard in Archangel. As I think about it, my unwavering smile begins to vanish. Tears start blurring my eyes. Then I remember my conversation with my 'inner self'… Happiness is such a strong word indeed. It can break your heart into gazillion pieces when lost.

Everyone around me is cheering for their war heroes while I keep on looking down to hide my tears. Then the cheers went wilder… I wondered what they were cheering for so I looked at the ship specifically the entrance/exit.

There I saw…

My happiness…

Looking at me…

Smiling…

Before I knew it, I was running, running towards him. As I reach him, I jump to hug him very tight. He caught me and held me like there's no tomorrow. I cried and cried. I pounded my fist on his well-build chest. I don't know why I'm punching him though.

"Damn you, Athrun. I was so scared!" I shouted as I continued torturing his chest with my fist.

"Why? Don't tell me you're thinking that I won't come back?" he smiled at me and it halted my torturing but made me blushed.

"Silly princess!" Athrun chuckled as he hugged me tighter.

I could feel that the crowd was surprised because there are no more cheers to be heard. I can't blame them for that.

After the awkward silence, Mwu broke it by saying, "Kiss! Kiss!" then the whole crew followed. Later, the whole crowd started chanting the same thing.

I looked at Athrun and saw him smiling contently.

"It seems that we're accepted now, right?" Athrun asked and brought his lips into mine. My eyes widen at first but soon accepted the affection.

As we part our lips, the crowd can't go any crazier than this. Reporters and cameramen also went wild and approached us eagerly.

_Cagalli, do you now know what's happiness? _

I heard that voice again. I am now sure that it is not my conscience. I didn't reply because I was busy looking around.

I regret that I didn't get to teach you what happiness is before…

I am looking for someone, the owner of that voice. I could feel her around. I'm also sure it's a 'her' because of her voice.

_Happiness is being with the one you love…_

And there I finally found her. She's on the top of Archangel. I could see the sun setting behind her. Her long brown hair and purple orbs fit the sunset very well. She smiled at me knowing that I'm looking at her. I was really shocked and happy to see her.

My attention was diverted when Athrun tapped my shoulder. "Anything wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him then turn back to where she is. But now, she's not there anymore.

"Maybe you're just tired. Let's go home. I'll cook your dinner." He said as he went beside me with his arm around my waist. I presume that the guards stopped the reporters by now.

I nodded and walked with him to my car. The Archangel crew followed as they have their own services.

Before entering the car, I take one last look at her spot. I smiled and I could feel fresh tears fall from my face. Athrun just look at me as if understanding my situation.

"Thank you, mother..." I finally said as I rode my car with Athrun.

**Happiness for Cagalli**

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>So, how was it? This is supposed to be for mother's day but my hands were itching to post it.<p>

Kira will have a version of this. Maybe tomorrow… or later! Geez… I'm very active today! But it might take longer to write than this because in Kira's case, love is already fulfilled. I don't see any problems with him. But maybe I'm overlooking something... Anyways, you can share your opinion to me! :)))

BTW, please look on my profile and vote for the 2 stories you want me to write. It will be my pleasure to hear your opinions.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review pls!

Bye for now!


	2. Happiness for Kira

**Happiness for Kira**

**Author's Note:**

Here's Kira's side of story. Sorry for taking a lot of time to post this. I have to watch GS and GSD again for this! You'll know why when you read it. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy it!

By the way, thanks to SunOfForgiveness, Eppsilon7 and asranZARA ! I really thought no one will give a shot to my stories. I'm really happy to read your reviews and to know the you've added my story to your alerts. Arigatou gozaimasu! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter.

Thanks to asranZARA for suggesting in his review how to make Kira's dialogue with his father understandable. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah ... I don't own it…

* * *

><p><strong>Kira's POV<strong>

It's been months since we achieved this peace. I am currently aboard in a shuttle from PLANTS to Earth with Lacus Clyne, the new Chairwoman of PLANTS and my fiancée sleeping beside me. I feel blessed to have such a wonderful lady to be my soon-to-be wife.

Having an important political figure as your fiancée can make me very paranoid at times. But she seems to trust this peace so much. Yeah, it was so much that she forced me to ride this shuttle than escort her shuttle with Strike Freedom. Actually, it's been a long time since I last rode a shuttle until now. Truthfully, I feel relaxed riding a shuttle than a mobile suit. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Well, I have witnessed a lot of shuttles exploding in front of me and most of it carried someone I know. Has it become a trauma now? I laughed bitterly at this. I leaned back and started remembering the past as I closed my eyes. I suddenly feel nostalgic.

"_Who are you? Who the hell are you? You're…" I asked to my enemy._

"_You should know who it is. I'm… Rau Le Creuset! People's dreams… People's futures… and their splendid result, Kira Yamato! Then you need to disappear this time for certain!" The pilot of the Providence-like gundam said._

Sigh. Here it is again. I thought I have forgotten it these past few years. Ultimate Coordinator eh? Why does such thing exist? Why does it have to be me?

"_How arrogant of you. Just as expected from the Ultimate Coordinator." Chairman Durandal stated as he pointed his gun to me._

"_You're the one who is arrogant. I'm just another person! I'm no different from anyone else_."_ I fought him back with this words._

Just another person… I'm no different… As I thought about it, I had drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_Kira…_

'Huh? Who's there?' I shouted to the owner of the voice.'

I opened my eyes to look for the owner of the voice. But I was shocked to see nothing around me. I supposed to be in the shuttle, right?

'Who are you? Where am I? Where's Lacus?'

_Don't panic, Kira. This is just a dream._

'A dream? Ah, right… I fell asleep.'

I felt someone's presence behind me so I looked back. I saw a man wearing a white laboratory gown with golden hair and eyes.

'Who are you, mister?'

_Ah, Kira… Don't you recognize me? Actually, I'm no stranger… But maybe I have became one… Kira, I'm Ulen Hibiki and I'm you're…_

'I know you! I have seen you in a picture in Mendel! You're that scientist… who killed all those babies in that laboratory!'

I looked at him with eyes full of distaste while he looked at me sorrowfully.

_Yeah, I presume that's me. But as I was saying earlier, I'm also you're… father._

'What the hell?'

He looked down as the scenery around us suddenly changed. Wait… This is the laboratory in Mendel!

_**Liar! Give him back! Give me my other baby back! My other child…**_

_He is my child!_

I gazed where the shouting came from. It's my real mother… and the man who called himself my father… They're fighting but about what?

_With the ultimate technology, I'll make him the Ultimate Coordinator!_

_**Is it for whom? For you!**_

Are they talking about me? So it's true… He is my father!

_**The ultimate Coordinator… Is that going to bring him happiness?**_

_Mankind has always strived to surpass itself because there is happiness in being better!_

My eyes widen at his statement then the scenery went back into darkness. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the man who supposed to be my father but didn't acted like one.

'_Is that going to bring him happiness?' That question keeps on ringing in my mind. Well, Kira… Did it bring you happiness?_

'No! It never did! It's a nightmare… I feel like everywhere I go, someone's out there that wants me dead! I can't even imagine the countless life you sacrificed just to perfect your damn project! Just to create me!'

_I know… It was too late before I realized that. I have no choice but to continue the project. I can't let my own son die because of my selfish dreams. When you came out successfully, I was ecstatic. My selfish dreams ended there and then. I only hoped for the future of my twins. I hoped for a happy family. But fate isn't really with me. The Blue Cosmos came and destroyed everything. I can only save both of you with the help of Mrs. Yamato. Your mother and I just can't go with you two, If you're with us, there is a higher risk that you both will die with us. So we just choose to die together… Without our beloved twins... _

I watched the past unfold to me as he told his story. I don't know what to say anymore. I was speechless…

_I'm happy to see both of you alive and together now. Actually, I'm here to apologize for my sins. If it weren't for this, we may all be together now as a loving family. If it weren't for this, you and Cagalli won't need to join the war. If it weren't for this…_

'… I wouldn't have met Lacus and so is Cagalli wouldn't have met Athrun. It is fate, Father.'

His face brightens up as I said the last word. I can only smile as tears fall freely from my eyes. I feel really happy right now. It seems like a huge thorn finally set free from my heart.

_You've grown into such a fine young man, Kira. It seems that you are too mature for your own age._

'I think this is the result of war and meeting Lacus. I also need to stand strong for Cagalli because we only have each other for now.'

_So, does this mean my apology is accepted?_

'Of course, Father. Oh, I've been thinking lately about this. I'm just another person, right?'

_Yes, Kira. You're just another person. You're just another person that has every right to be happy. You don't need to feel burden about all the sacrifices of your birth, that'll be my burden. Just think about your happiness._

He smiled at me before he turns back and starts walking to the opposite side.

'Wait! Where are you going?'

_It is time for me to go now, Kira._

He resumes his walk as the distance between us grew. I can't find the voice to make him stay or move my feet to follow him. I see him turn to look at me again and said…

_By the way Kira, I took you out first from the artificial womb before your mother gave birth to Cagalli so you're older. _

He ended with a wink in his teary eyes before everything turns white. As I opened my eyes, I see Lacus' worried face.

"Kira, what's wrong? I heard you mumbling something then tears started flowing from your eyes." She said and worry is fully evident to her voice. Her hands are holding mine tightly.

I touched my cheeks and felt the wetness of it. I quickly brush it away but fresh tears start to flow again. Sigh. Am I really a crybaby? I looked at Lacus and smile. I gripped her hands tightly too.

"Can you help me tell Cagalli that I'm older?" I said as I playfully stuck my tongue.

"Sure!" She smiled as she excitedly clapped her hands.

Thanks to that she is now smiling again. Oh, and my tears finally stopped too. Phew!

"Kira…" she caught my attention with her angelic voice.

"Yes, Lacus?" I answered her calling.

"Ahm… do you mind telling me what your dream is about? She asked hesitantly

"Oh, that… I accepted a long-awaited apology…" I replied with a smile.

"An apology? From whom?" She asked again. I knew she'd ask for it. I look at the shuttle's window and see that we are nearing earth. A smile never left my lips.

"A long-awaited apology… from my Father." I finished as I look at her. She smiled knowingly and leaned her head to my shoulder as we both looked out in the window.

In my mind, I can't help but think and chuckle as the thought of Cagalli came to me. I can't wait to tell this to my YOUNGER sister about this!

**Happiness for Kira**

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>It's finished! Yeah! The last chapter may be posted for the twins' birthday, May 18. I have decided to dedicate this fanfic for Mother's Day (May) , Father's Day (June) and KiraCaga's Birthday (May18) ! Hahaha… 3 celebration in one fic, never thought of that.<p>

Anyways, how was it? Sorry for the wrong grammars and errors, you can happily point it out for me in your review. Oh, and I really have a hard time writing this because (1) I'm not an avid KiraLacus fan so their interaction may not be THAT sweet, (2) I'm also not a Kira fan so maybe his OOC in this and, (3) I'm not good in explaining the thing so sorry if it's confusing or rushed.

Please feel free to drop by your comments, reviews, suggestions etc… for this fic. I'll gladly accept it all!

Bye for now!


	3. Attaining Happiness!

**Attaining Happiness!**

** Author's Note:**

Sorry people, this is not the final chapter. I created this for a cliffhanger, I think… Nah, that was just an excuse. I have two reasons to post this: (1) I've finished the last chapter but it was too long and (2) I've been itching to post it but I need to restrain myself till May 18!

I hope this will get you excited for the final chap. Thanks for reading and I'll be happy to read your reviews.

Oh, and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MOTHERS OUT THERE AND TO THE MOTHERS OF MY DEAR READERS!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>(at last!)

It's already midnight when Kira and Lacus finally arrived in Orb, without catching a lot of attention. Both stayed in the orphanage of Rev. Malchio for privacy and safety purposes. It was a long and tiring trip for the couple. They call it a day and both decided to visit the war memorial tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>In the Attha manor, it seems to be that everyone is sleeping peacefully now. Well, it seems like that but not really. Cagalli Yula Attha, the lone owner of the manor is still wide-awake inside her office. Of course, her dashing bodyguard slash boyfriend is with her.<p>

"Cagalli, is there any space for sleeping in that schedule of yours?" Athrun asked while looking really tired and worried. Cagalli looked up then went back to her work. "If you're tired Athrun, you can go to sleep anytime now." She said, obviously not answering his question and took notice his tired expression only. He can only groan while Cagalli took a glance at her watch. "Oh my, it's already 2 in the morning! Athrun, why are you still here? Go to your bed… NOW!" She commanded with a stern look on her face.

Athrun groaned louder then sighed heavily. Is it really no use in convincing her to sleep? Well, that was before but now is different. He came closer to Cagalli's side and leaned close to her face. Cagalli can only show a confuse look in her face.

"I can't do this before but now, it's different. We're official and legal so…" Athrun smirked. "So, what?" Cagalli was anxious. Athrun only smiled and next thing she knows, she was lifted from her chair. Athrun is carrying her in bridal style.

"What the hell! Put me down Zala! I demand you to put me down or else…" As she speak, she kept on punching Athrun's chest while kicking her feet in the air.

"No, my dear Cagalli. You need to sleep now and that's an order, Cagalli HONEY!" Athrun said, emphasizing the pet names and imitating a certain purple haired freak. They are now heading out of the office.

"Aughhh… Stop it, Athrun. It's disgusting! BTW, put me down!" she retorted, continuing her fruitless punching and kicking.

"No and that's final, young lady! I will not leave your room until you have 8 hours of sleep." (A/N: Of course they'll not sleep in the same bed, he'll just watch over her not sleep with her) They're now nearing the stairs that leads to Cagalli's room.

"WHAT! I have a meeting at 8. I still have things to prepare too!" said Cagalli with her endless punches and kicks.

"Then I'll reschedule it because they forgot to put SLEEPING in that long schedule of yours. I'm calling your secretary when we reached your room." Athrun answered coolly, not really budging in punches he's receiving. "Oh, and we'll have a date tomorrow… I mean, later this evening at six with Kira and Lacus." He added as he tucked her to bed.

"Kira and Lacus? They're here?" Cagalli asked excitedly and she received a nod from Athrun. "I'm really excited to tell Kira what happened to me since the war ended!" She giggled as Athrun smiled down at her.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to talk to them since then. They will be glad to see us together again." He replied, clearly unaware of what she really meant. He excused himself to talk to Cagalli's secretary. Poor secretary, being called at this time of day.

_I want Kira to be the first one to know. _Cagalli thought as she fell into a deep slumber. Mother… She smiled at the thought of the said person.

* * *

><p>Kira woke up late that day. Lacus greeted him as he left his room.<p>

"Goodmorning Kira"

"Goodmorning Lacus"

They laughed at their greetings because they both knew that it is not morning anymore. Both smiled at each other after the brief laughter and proceeded to the dining room, hand-in-hand. They took their seats beside each other and began to eat their lunch. Yeah, Kira is that late already. Lacus only waited for him so they can have lunch together.

"Athrun called me this morning. He wanted us to have a double date with them this evening at six!" Lacus started the conversation. "And of course, I've agreed. I hope you don't mind." She added gleefully. She looked really excited.

"Sure, it's been a long time anyway. A double date, eh? So who will he bring with him?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. I don't have time to asked because he hanged up already saying he have things to do for a while." Lacus answered.

"I really hope it's Cagalli. But if not, I'm still fine with it." Lacus smiled at Kira's reply. She is also hoping for them to get back together but if not, they'll still accept the new girl in Athrun's life. Kira then spoke again, breaking her train of thoughts. "I'm sorry for waking up late. It ruined our schedule."

"It's alright Kira. I too, just woke up an hour before you do." Lacus lied. She was up early because she helped Mrs. Yamato to cook for breakfast. "It didn't really affect our schedule. We can go to the war memorial after lunch then meet Athrun and his girl in the Sunset Cove. Are you fine with that?" Lacus suggested.

"Good idea. Oh, can we visit Cagalli after the double date?" Kira asked. He wants to surprise Cagalli of his arrival. He got a lot of things to tell.

"Of course! And that is, if and only if… Athrun's date is not our Cagalli." She replied and finished the last of her meal. Kira smiled at her and started gathering their plates. Lacus helped Kira and they both went to the kitchen to wash their dishes.

_Of course it will be Cagalli, it must be. Who else could it be? Nah, I know it's not Meyrin. _Kira happily thought as he hugged Lacus from behind and watch her wash the dishes. He's in-charge in drying them. _Cagalli will be happy when she heard my dream. Right, Father?_

* * *

><p>Athrun is now driving his way to the Orb war memorial alone. Yup, he's alone! It's already quarter to five in the afternoon when he reached the memorial. He didn't have any flowers with him. Cagalli was supposed to be with him but her meeting took longer than expected. He sighed as he again read her message to him earlier.<p>

_From: My Dearest Cagalli_

_Athrun, I'm sorry this meeting will take a little longer. I'm really sorry I can't come with you in the war memorial as I promised. I really didn't expect this to took that long. I mean, you reschedule this meeting from 8 am to 1 pm. Ha! It's partly your fault. __J Just joking there, ok? I'm still sorry for this. I really want to be with you but you know I don't have super powers to make these geezers stop blabbering about this and that. I'll give you a treat that you'll surely like to make it up to you *winks*_

_Anyways, our break will be over soon. I promise I'll be there before you know it! I'll also bring flowers with me so you don't need to buy one. Please take care… and when I said 'take care', it means no speeding it that kickass car of yours! Oh, and send me a message as soon as you leave the memorial so I will know where to go. That's all for now. Sorry again and umm… I LOVE YOU, Athy-poo… *blush*_

_- END of message - _

Athrun can't help but smile with the message specially the last part. Obviously, this blue-haired prince already forgives the princess. Who can resist the 'ILY' sentence with an 'Athy-poo' in the end anyway? Oh, and don't forget the 'blush' part! Ahh… he can clearly imagine how she looks at that time. Athrun giggled at the thought.

Of course, he was upset when he found out that she couldn't come with him 'for a while'. Yes, 'for a while' because they MUST be together later or else no 'Athy-poo' will forgive her. He went out of his black Lamborghini and started his walk to the memorial alone. (A/N: I can't help but emphasize that his 'alone' that time and not with someone we all know *grins*)

As he was reaching his destination, he can see three silhouettes, a guy and two girls, he presumed. He looked at his surroundings and was sadden by the drastic changes in the once flowery fields. He reached the memorial and was surprised to see Shinn together with the Hawke sisters.

"Look, it's Athrun-sama!" the younger Hawke beamed as he saw the blue-haired prince. Her two companions also smiled at the approaching figure. "Hey, nice seeing you all here and well." He greeted as he approached the trio and smiled at them. He stood in front of the memorial and bowed a little while saying a short prayer. They waited for him to finish before starting a conversation.

"So, you're here all along Athrun." Luna started. It seems that Shinn didn't tell anything to the sisters about their arrival in Orb.

"Yes, I've re-enlisted in the Orb military now as a general officer and also as a bodyguard of the Head Representative." He stated his status with pride and honor. They were surprised at the revelation. Well, except Shinn of course.

"Oh, being back in your old job… that's good for you, Athrun." Luna finally said just to end the awkward silence. "Well, not really. It is not the same as the old one." He corrected. The older Hawke just nodded while the younger one seemed lost or rather lose.

"How about you three? What's up with you guys?" He asked glancing at each of them. To his surprise, Meyrin looked away from his gaze. Luna also noticed this and replied, "We're doing great! We met our parents after the war then Shinn went up in PLANTS three days later. We all have the same jobs and positions, you know what I mean."

"I'm happy for all of you. I'm also glad that you visited here" He glanced at Shinn as if the statement was only meant for him. Silence engulfed them. Again, Luna broke the ice. "I thought they have a grave." She said out-of-blue as she looked down at the memorial with the flowers they brought. All of them followed the suit and just keep on looking at the memorial.

**Attaining Happiness!**

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>Yeah! The ending will be my own version of the Final Plus. Will Cagalli be there or not? How will everyone have a happily-ever-after ending? It'll be posted in May 18, I promised!<p>

R&R guys and gals! I will surely appreciate it. I know I'm not a good writer so I hope you can help get better with your reviews.

Thanks!


	4. Happiness!

**Happiness!**

**Author's Note:**

I'll finally end this fic with this chapter. I hope you have fun and enjoy this. This happened during the Final Plus. This is my own version so I hope no flames or anything.

I'll be posting more stories soon! So please drop by in my profile and try voting in my polls. It'll be greatly appreciated.

Lastly…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE TWINS, CAGALLI AND KIRA!

**Disclaimer: **(It can be seen in the past chapters)

* * *

><p>Kira and Lacus finally reached the Orb war memorial. It took them long because they helped in taking the children for a nap. It took three songs from Lacus for them to fell asleep. They walked side by side with Kira's arm around Lacus shoulder. Lacus is currently holding a beautiful bouquet of white flowers. They are nearing the memorial and can't help but hear the conversation. Their tracks were halted when they heard a man said something about the stone memorial. It kind of caught their attention. They tried to identify the people from about 10m. of distance.<p>

"It's Athrun there and it seems that he's with a man and two women." Lacus said, still observing the figures. "It also seems that Cagalli is not with him." She added with a hint of disappointment. Kira only nodded and said, "Looks like it will be a triple date, ne? Let's go and meet them." He smiled and earning a nod from the pink songtress.

"There's only a small stone memorial." Shinn finally spoke. The coldness of the wind can be felt and the cries of seagulls can be heard from the sea. Sorrow and loneliness can be felt in the place. Shinn suddenly clutched Mayu's pink phone tightly.

* * *

><p>"I've always hated this place." Shinn said that caught the attention of his companions then he continued, "But it has always been in my mind." He paused again and sadness is written all over his face. "It wasn't like this back then. It wasn't a place like this before." His pauses made his speech more emotional. His eyes never left the memorial. "Maybe it means that you can't cover this place up. No matter how beautiful the flowers bloom, people will blow it away once again." As he ended, they felt a presence from behind and looked back.<p>

They saw Lacus and Kira with a bouquet of flowers. They just smiled and Lacus proceed in putting the flowers in the memorial while Kira stand beside Athrun. "You were here too, I see." Kira told Athrun. A soft "Yeah" was heard from Athrun. Luna can't help but looked at Lacus Clyne. _What is the Chairwoman of PLANTS doing here? _Luna thought and gaze at her sister for answers. Meyrin only smiled at her knowingly. She replied her with a smile too.

Shinn also can't help but looked at Kira. _He seems closed to Athrun. Does it mean he's in the war too? _He thought. Kira and Athrun noticed this. They looked at each other for a while then Athrun took a step forward and started the introduction, "Shinn, he's Kira, Kira Yamato, Freedom's pilot." Both Luna and Shinn looked at him with surprise. They never thought that the pilot of that god-like machine is this young. Shinn gaped at him as he remembered how he almost killed this guy. Kira smiled at them then extended his hand to Shinn. Shinn is taking a lot of time to accept his hand. "Will you accept it?" Kira finally asked. Shinn accepted it but still don't know the right thing say. It made everyone happy to the scene in front of them.

Shinn tried to speak. "Ummm… I…" Sensing his anxiety, Kira said, "No matter how many times it's blown away, we will replant the flowers once again… For sure" Kira ended firmly. "That is our fight." Athrun added. "Let's fight together." Kira backed up. It caught Shinn off guard then tears suddenly fell from his eyes. "Yes…" He agreed and Kira put his other hand on top as a sign of comfort. Everyone have smiles on their faces and looked at Shinn who is tearing in joy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as these things happened, the beloved golden princess finally arrived in the memorial, just a little earlier than Kira and Lacus. Kisaka dropped her off, knowing that Athrun will drive her home.<p>

"Phew! Finally, I'm done!" She glanced at her watch and was surprised. Only a few minutes left before 6. "That took me a half of hour. What the hell!" She shouted then dashed towards the memorial with her not-so-neat clothes.

* * *

><p>All of them were about to bid their farewells to one another until they heard a very loud WTH from a very familiar voice. All heads perked up and saw the blonde princess running quickly towards them. She is really fast that she reached the memorial before a minute passed! The next shocking thing for them is that she's wearing a pale-green DRESS that reaches to her knees.<p>

She has her hands in her knees and her head down, catching her breath. Lacus and Kira can only smile at her while the other three gaped. Athrun approached her grinning all the way. When her breathing went normal, she looked up and Athrun softly wiped her sweats and some of the dirt in her face.

"Glad you made it!" He said. "Yeah, glad I'd made it!" She repeated and smilingly showed a thumb up with a wink. "So that's what you mean in giving me a treat, a dress, eh? I love it!" Athrun chuckled. It made Cagalli blushed. It seems that with Athrun in front of her, she can't notice the other people around them. Is it because of Athrun's height or she just can't take her eyes off him? Well, that's a mystery.

"Oh, where are the flowers you promised to bring? Don't tell me you forget it." Athrun asked. "Hey! How can I forget something as important as that? Of course, I brought a lot of flowers, A LOT!" She replied, emphasizing the 'a lot', but where is it anyway? Athrun gave her a questioning look as well as the others. Athrun was about to ask again but Shinn defeated him in asking.

"So, where is it?" Shinn questioned, losing his temper. He still didn't forgive the Attha family. She looked at the owner of the voice and her eyes soften in seeing Shinn It was then when Cagalli notice the other people around them. Ehem… It was just Shinn and the Hawke sisters that she noticed because Athrun was really covering the other two. She also failed to notice them because her eyes where blurry from all of the sweat during the mad dash she just made.

"I planted them." She finally answered, still not wavering her eyes from the red-eyed coordinator. "Just a while back, I'm planting pansies there." She used her thumb as a pointer to where she came from, still not looking away from Shinn. _So that's what she's doing there that get her dirty. _They all thought with shock on their faces especially on Shinn's. "With the help of Kisaka, we planted a lot of it. Even though it's still not enough to cover the whole bared land…" She continued, looking at Shinn with a sad smile. Shinn still can't get over from the shock but never failed to glare at her. "*Pansies are flowers that are used to remember your loved ones, dead or alive." She explained further. Smiles can be seen on others' faces except on Shinn's. He took a step backward as tears threatened to fall from his face. They're just talking about replanting flowers when all along, the Head Representative of Orb is already starting the planting. That was really unexpected for Shinn because he only sees Cagalli as an Attha who didn't care about others as long as she has her ideals. That thought was now over for him because he was so wrong.

Shinn broke the eye-to-eye contact he has with Cagalli, signaling his defeat. He let the tears flow down his face. A 'sorry' seems proper for this time but he just can't say it. Luna, who's holding his hand, gave him a squeeze. Shinn doesn't know why he's crying right now. He just fell like it because he knew in his heart that there are many reasons to cry. Cagalli smiled at him, knowing that those tears are not all meant for grieving and sadness.

"Just as I expected from you, Cagalli." Kira spoke, knowing that his sister was unaware of his presence and Lacus'. He was damn right there. It was then she noticed her twin brother and gleefully hugged him or it seems like she tackled him that caused another heart attack for Luna, Shinn and Meyrin. "Tee-Bee!" She said that caused the people around her give her odd looks. "TB? Isn't that tuberculosis?" Kira sweat dropped for his sister's weird greeting. He just gained his balance from the attack/hug of his dear sister.

Cagalli chuckled, still have her on Kira's neck and said, "Silly you Kira, of course not! *It means Twin Brother, ok?" Kira chuckled at his sister's antics. Another shocking revelation struck Luna, Meyrin and Shinn. This day is very eventful for them to take. _They're twins? _The three thought while watching the two grinning at each other. Cagalli turned to Lacus and gave her a sisterly hug. "How's the life of a politician?" Cagalli asked. "It can't get any worse. I am amazed that you can handle it for two years now." Lacus replied, half-jokingly. "You'll get used to it, I hope my brother can give you any help." Cagalli said, letting Lacus go. Kira just smiled, knowing that he can't fight back from his sister.

"Oh, right! I have something to tell you." Kira and Cagalli said at the same time to each other. "I don't think it can get any better than mine." Kira smirked, crossing his arms to his chest. "I'm sure your jaw will drop with MY story." She mimicked Kira's movement, as if challenging him. They're on there own world now. "Wait, don't tell me you talked to him too?" Kira was surprised how confident she is. "It's a her Kira, HER." She corrected. She puts her hands on her hips and Kira's eyes widen. The twin's audience is really confused right now but they decided to remain silent and not to interrupt the two. It is fascinating to watch anyway.

Kira smiled as he realized their situation. "What did she told you?" He asked and Cagalli smiled back at him. She is happy that they now understand each other. "It was about happiness," She paused to take a glance at Athrun who smilled back lovingly. "Happiness, Kira. So what's yours?" She continued as she looked back at her brother. "He gave me an explanation then an apology. We really need that, right?" Kira answered. Cagalli nodded in agreement. Kira turned back to look at the vast sea. Every one follows the suit. They are enveloped by a warm and comforting silence. The sun is starting to set now. The view was breathtaking.

Cagalli decided to break the silence. She took a step forward and exclaimed, "Apology accepted, Father!" The others were surprised and looked at her but Kira recovered quickly. He went beside Cagalli and they looked at each other for a while before Kira shouted, "Thank you for kicking some senses on my sister's head for me! I know you did a lot better, Mother!" Lacus and Athrun now took grasp of the situation. They smiled knowing the twins they both love are very happy. Luna, Shinn and Meyrin were still a little confused but they could feel the happiness of the twins. "Kira is such a crybaby. I had a hard time comforting him during and after the first war. You can't imagine how hard it us to be a older sister of this crybaby!" Cagalli continued, as tears of happiness started to flow from her eyes. "You're dead wrong about that, dear sister of mine." Kira chuckled and patted Cagalli's head. He also has tears in his eyes. "Father told me that I'm older." He laughed heartily in seeing Cagalli's pout. "I feel like I've been cheated." Cagalli looked away and continue pouting.

Athrun glanced at his watch and saw that it's already passed six and the sunset is almost over. He decided to ask everybody to get going. They still have a dinner date to settle. Everyone agreed and left after another prayer in the memorial. Cagalli insisted Athrun to drive Shinn and the Hawke's in their hotel. He agreed and let Cagalli ride in Kira's car. They parted ways because they have their cars parked on opposite sides.

* * *

><p>Athrun and his companions stopped on their tracks as they reached the east entrance where he had parked his car. In there, newly planted pansies can be seen. Athrun smiled at Shinn as if understanding that the guy's view on Cagalli has already changed. "We can plant more next time." He coolly said as he continued walking to his car. When everyone was inside, he started the engine and the drive was unusually quiet. They all have things to think about.<p>

"They were separated since birth and just met in the first war," Athrun broke the silence as he talks about his lover and his best friend. When he felt that he caught his passengers' attention, he continued, "Uzumi Nara Athha only revealed this to Cagalli a few minutes before he died. Cagalli remembered his last words clearly. 'You will lose a father but you won't be alone. You'll have your brother with you,' he told her as the entrance of Kusanagi closed. Forever separating the both of them." Shinn sits in the passenger seat and he can't help but listen intently at Athrun. He is interested to know the history of the two people he despised the most 'before'. Athrun is aware about this, even though he doesn't avert his gaze in the road. "They both suffered from the lose of their real parents. Kira grew up in a normal family with a mother and a father but he was caught in the war during the attack in the Heliopolis. He had no choice but to fight in order to protect his friends. Meanwhile, Cagalli grew up as a princess that she really hates to be and didn't feel what it is to have a mother or even a real family 'cause of her father being a representative. She ran away to see the war with her own eyes and that's where the two met." He continued his story, remembering each detail of the twins' lives. They are now in the city, nearing the hotel. "I knew, even if they didn't say it aloud that they hated their parents for leaving them and making them that way especially Kira. He is the ultimate Coordinator, an experiment his father was very proud of. Kira hated his father for that and so is Cagalli." Athrun paused for a while. "But when I saw them both earlier, that hatred is already gone. I'm happy that they got to meet their parents even in their dreams or in any way. This war's end is better than the last for them. They're now truly free." They reached the hotel and Athrun stepped on the breaks. He looked at Shinn sincerely. "I also want you to be truly free like us." Athrun finished with a smile and Shinn did the same.

Athrun glanced at the two girls at the back seat and bid their farewells. He went out the car after the others and ran after Meyrin. They were surprised at first but Luna understood Athrun and dragged Shinn to the entrance. Shinn and Luna waved back at Athrun before entering the hotel. That leaves Meyrin and Athrun alone. Meyrin can't look in Athrun's eyes and keeps on looking down. "Meyrin," Athrun called her and it made her look at him. "Thank you for everything." He bowed down his head a little to show his appreciation. "And good luck in everything you'll do. I know you'll do well." He looked up to smile at her then turn back to his car. This made Meyrin snap out of her daze state. She called out for Athrun and he turned a little to see her. "You're always welcome and thank you also. Good luck on you and Ms. Cagalli!" She said with her usual cheerful voice. Athrun nodded and entered his car.

In a minute, his car is gone out of Meyrin's sight. Tears are now evident in her eyes and she looked down to let it fall freely. She just lost her first love. She stayed like that for a while. She brushed off her tears and looked up smiling. She ran inside the hotel, looking for her sister and Shinn with a fresh smile on her face.

* * *

><p>In Kira's car, the drive was filled with silence as well. But smiles can be seen in faces of its passengers. "So Cagalli, what is happiness?" Kira asked suddenly that caught Lacus and Cagalli's attention. Just like his best friend. Cagalli looked at him for a while before speaking. "Mother truly loves our father, don't you think so too Kira?" She didn't really answer his question. "Yeah, even though he is such an ass with his project, mother still stayed by his side and died with him." Kira decided to answer his sister's question than asking his previous question again. Cagalli smiled and said, "Even though it was painful, she still chose to be with Father because he is her happiness." Kira smiled at hearing this and let his sister continue. "It is because happiness is being with the one you love." She remembered her mother's words clearly. "It is not a chance by fate nor given by time," Kira paused but Cagalli continued, "It is a decision made by only ourselves. It is a choice we all must take." She finished with a smile and Kira smiled at her through the mirror then proceed with his driving as they are reaching their destination. He stopped the car at the restaurant's entrance and smiled at Lacus for a while, who was smiling the whole time. He then looked at her sister and said, "I can't believe you just realized that." He showed Cagalli a cheeky grin. "Now I am really sure that I'm older!" He added teasingly and laughed. Cagalli smacked his head lightly but then laughed with her 'older' brother.<p>

Lacus smiled at the twins and thought, _Happiness is fulfilled for the four of us. I hope everyone in this world will realize its true meaning too. It is neither about having a pure and blue world nor being better than others and surpassing mankind itself. Happiness is about love, and everyone can achieve it. Everyone must have it._

**Happiness!**

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>How was it? This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope this fulfill your happiness. Haha… Just joking there. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please point out my mistakes or errors I will gladly correct it. I'm not a good writer so please help me get better with your reviews.<p>

*My boyfriend and I call each other 'pansy' because we want to remember each other every time so I grew fond with that flower. Today is also our 18th monthsary! Yiheee!

*I got the idea of 'TB' from **nareiya**'s Topsyturvy. Hers was Y.B. (Younger Brother) and O.S.S. (Old Stinking Sister) while mine is 'T.B.' (Twin Brother) because Cagalli's not aware of who's older that time. BTW, she's a great writer especially for humorous fics. She is also a Filipino like me! ^^

Please check on my profile and vote in my poll. I have four stories in mind.

Here is the list:

**Story no. 1 - 2: Back at One / Twist of Fate** (yeah I know, the title sucks.. :))

These two have the same plot but different endings. Back at One is for AsuCaga while Twist of Fate is for ShinnCaga (am I going nuts for this? xD). Both happens after GSD (yes, I want to put an end to their lame ending).

Here's somethings that may help you decide. I entitled the AsuCaga fic as Back at One because they will be starting again when they reconcile (the typical ending or plot). The other one is titled Twist of Fate because the turning of events after the second war will lead to love from hatred of ShinnCaga (I think it's cool or is it just me?).

**Story no. 3: Trials and Tribulations**

This is a sequel to my first story, I Just Want To Be Close. This will tell the events happened and the hardships AsuCaga encountered after making commitments to one another.

**Story no. 4: Trump Cards**

This story is about how our beloved GS/GSD characters become either humans or cards. ;)) this story will be a difficult one so I've been thinking if I should try it out or not. I may post its 1st chapter but it might take a while. Please spare me! :))

I am hoping to know what you really want. Just vote which 3 stories you want to read. Thanks minna-san!

Thank you for reading this trash/fic of mine! I'll be looking forward on reading on your reviews.

The meaning of happiness can differ from a person to another. I'll be happy to learn what's happiness for you?

Thanks! (o^.^o)


End file.
